The Naruto Chronicles
by CaribbeanTrinidadian
Summary: The situations of every day life feat. The Naruto Characters.


**Disclaimer: **

**I don't own Naruto, I just love writing.**

* * *

_Inspired by Drew Seely's 'I do.'_

* * *

**The Naruto Chronicles**: _ A look into the lives of our favorite characters after the Fourth Shinobi War._

* * *

Chapter 1: Wedding…yes or no?

* * *

''_There's a match for every heart, There's a light for every dark, with you I found my counterpart''- Drew Seely._

* * *

''You look so beautiful forehead,'' Ino who wearing a lavender off-shoulder gown that reached just by her ankles, flaring out slightly, bumped her hip to her best friend's.

''Thanks Pig,'' Sakura returned her smile, inwardly she was panicking.

It had been five years since the Fourth Shinobi World had ended, it had cost the five great nations some of their most valued shinobi, but in the end, it only took one, Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto.

Her betrothed.

Regrettably the Konoha 11 was close to losing when in a surprise turn of events, Sasuke started to fight Uchiha Madara himself.

Sakura recalled it like it was yesterday, but somewhere down the line, she had fallen for her best friend, she didn't know how she could've missed his sun-kissed tan, those adorable whiskers, crystal sky blue eyes that sparkled with mischief and the spikey golden blonde hair that she loved to run her hands through.

The newly reunited Team seven had taken down Madara, with her Sensei creating a distraction by using his famed Sharingan, Naruto and Sasuke had worked endlessly before defeating a partially summoned Hachibi.

Though it came with a price, Obito or Tobi, had managed to ram a sword into Sasuke at the last minute, he gasped in pain and promptly blacked out.

Uchiha Sasuke had been in a coma for five years, during that time Neji had manned up and asked out Ten-Ten, Lee started going out with a civilian girl by the name of Yuki, Gaara was dating former student Matsuri, Kakashi had married Shizune, and Ino had married Shikamaru who reminded him constantly of his mother, Yoshino.

Choji was still single but had joined the ANBU corps, Shikamaru was working under his father, and Ino had taken over for her Ibiki as head of T & I. Hinata was now the head of the Hyuuga clan with Neji. Her crush on Naruto had developed into an unrequited love for him, but he had moved on.

Kiba was being trained by his mother to take over the clan and Shino was dating a delegate from Kiri.

She loved Naruto, but looked at the sparkling engagement ring on her left hand; she questioned herself, 'Am I in love with him?'

Ino stepped away from Sakura and went out the door to check the final arrangements, while Sakura stood admiring her complexion in the full length mirror.

Her creamy white skin seemed to have stood out, she had regrown her pink hair and it had been bundled up in lavish updo with a tiara to hold the veil by her Ten-Ten who was one of her bridesmaids.

Her emerald green eyes flickered over her appearance from her white gown that was a corset top which had hand woven Sakura blossoms in a gold pattern, the skirt had flared out like something out of a Cinderella fairy tale.

''It's time,'' she glanced to her right to see her sensei poking his silver haired head in the doorway.

''Ready?''

She nodded before fixing her veil over her hair, she touched the silk of her gown and held in a grimace.

He held out her elbow and escorted her out.

Her heart throbbed painfully behind her chest, she knew she wasn't getting a heart attack, hell; she was a medic-nin.

Her grip had tightened on his arm, ''Are you alright Sakura?'' he murmured softly in her ear as they waited for the wedding march to begin.

She swallowed hard and put on the biggest, fakest smile she could muster, she glimpsed at him through her veil, before gritting out, ''Never—better.''

He was a ninja, such as the credo, he knew something was wrong. After all he was a prodigy, looking underneath the underneath was a rule he practically lived by.

* * *

He swallowed hard, but he couldn't help but feel suffocated, he nervously fixed the collar on his tuxedo, but it too felt strangely tight.

''I can't believe you're finally getting married Boss,'' whispered Konohamaru.

He smiled lightly as he looked at his adopted brother, who had declared to take the hat from him, should anything happen.

''Me neither Kono,'' he replied.

He felt his chest clench as he looked to his left side, as if his shadow was missing, in a way it was, his best friend, brother in all but blood had been in a coma for five years.

He would've been Naruto's first choice as best man, actually even knew he would've been the first choice regardless of anything else.

The music in the room suddenly started as one by one his friends came down the aisle, Ten-Ten with Neji, Gaara with Matsuri, Lee with Yuki, Choji with Sakura's cousin Megumi and finally Ino walked out.

The bridal march began as the double doors to the church opened up, Kakashi and Sakura entered.

Her gaze met his and everything else seemed to have melted away for a brief second. He knew in his heart what he had to do.

* * *

Hinata turned to look at the bride, and she smiled bitterly as she wouldn't get her happy ending.

The man she had been in love with for nearly a decade, was getting married to somebody else.

It was faith's cruel joke.

Though who better than to marry him, than the one person she thought her greatest rival for his love.

'Naruto-kun,' she thought tearfully.

* * *

Tsunade Senju struggled to keep a straight face considering she was the one marrying the couple before her, her apprentice and the one man she considered close to family.

''Who gives this woman to this man?'' she asked, her honey brown eyes twinkling.

''I do,'' Kakashi answered handing off

''Let us begin.''

'' _Welcome, family, friends and loved ones. We gather here today to celebrate the wedding of Serena and Casey. You have come here to share in this formal commitment they make to one another, to offer your love and support to this union, and to allow Naruto and Sakura to start their married life together surrounded by the people dearest and most important to them.''_

Sakura glanced nervously at Naruto to see him giving her an adoring love that was almost too painful to bear.

''_The essence of any marriage relationship is love. Much of what we call love is really self-centered response, which will never form an adequate foundation for marriage. Love, by its very nature, is active and giving, not self-oriented and self-serving.''_

Naruto chuckled nervously.

''_Jesus Christ is the true example of love, and He has commanded us to love each other as He loves us. And how does He love us? First, He gives all for our sake, without hesitation or concern for Himself. In other words, love puts the needs of the one loved ahead of the needs and desires of the lover._''

Sakura could feel the edges of her vision blurring as her heart continued to beat erratically.

Tsunade continued, '_' Marriage is perhaps the greatest and most challenging adventure of human relationships. No ceremony can create your marriage; only you can do that – through love and patience; through dedication and perseverance; through talking and listening, helping and supporting and believing in each other; through tenderness and laughter; through learning to forgive, learning to appreciate your differences, and by learning to make the important things matter, and to let go of the rest. What this ceremony can do is to witness and affirm the choice you make to stand together as lifemates and partners._''

'' Should anyone here present know of any reason that this couple should not be joined in holy matrimony, speak now or forever hold your peace.''

Everyone in the crowd gasped as the door exploded sending debris everywhere, every ninja were armed to the T.

Sakura held onto Naruto as her knees nearly buckled.

Green met Onyx.

Sakura almost ripped off her veil and sped down to check on him, but she forgot how to use her feet.

'Is this how it feels to be weak in the knees,' she thought wryly.

Naruto stood up straighter before a grin formed itself on his face.

He turned to the intruder, ''you've seemed to have taken up our Sensei's bad habits'' he joked.

''Dobe.''

''Teme.''

They grinned at each other.

''Sasuke?''

His eyes met hers and she bit her lip before she felt that surge of familiar anger overwhelm her.

Her hands started glowing green unconsciously as he hesitantly started walking forward trying to pacify her, ''Now Sakura you wouldn't hurt—a newly awoken coma patient would you?''

She shook her head defiantly but tears had already started forming in her eyes, as soon as he was in front of her, her arms wound themselves around his neck.

''You baka,'' she whispered softly.

His hands closed themselves around her waist as he finally felt at home.

Sakura turned back to Naruto as he gave her a sad smile.

''I'm sor—''he shook his head.

''I understand Sakura-chan.''

She suddenly looked out in a crowd before her eyes zeroed in on a familiar indigo haired girl, ''Maybe I could make it up to you?'' she grinned brightly before handing off her bouquet of chrysanthemums to Ino.

Gathering up her gown she walked off until stopping between the third and fourth aisles.

Holding out her hand, while pupil-less eyes met hers questioningly, '' my love came back, that doesn't mean you can't have yours.''

Hinata gaped at the hand before grabbing it and let Sakura lead her back to the altar.

She grabbed Naruto's hand and joined it with Hinata's.

The pair looked at each other nervously before glancing at her, ''I love you Naruto…but not like Hinata does, it isn't right that I deny her that considering she had already died for you once.''

He turned to her in astonishment before recalling his battle with Pein.

''I love you Naruto-kun, I have for a long time now, you've given me the strength to stand up for myself and for others, you've believed in me as I have in you , you thought me to never give up and I haven't ,'' she smiled up at him.

''If that isn't a love declaration I don't know what is,'' Sakura shrugged.

''Am I going to marry someone or not?'' Tsunade butt in irately.

''Yes.'' They said in unison.

Sakura took her place beside Ino as Sasuke joined Naruto's side beside Konohamaru.

''Since I've already been through most of the lines, I'll just get to the point,'' Tsunade said pointedly.

She turned to Naruto, '' Will you take this woman to be your lawful wedded wife, to live together in this holy state of matrimony; do you promise to love, honor and cherish, in sickness and health, riches or poverty, and will forsake all others and cleave thee only unto her as long as you both live?''

''I do.''

Looking at Hinata she continued, '' Will you take this man to be your lawful wedded husband, to live together in this holy matrimony; do you promise to love, honor, cherish, in sickness and health, riches or poverty, and will forsake all others and cleave thee only unto him as long as you both live?''

''I do.''

She finished, '' And now, by the power of my commission given to me by Almighty God, to be His servant, and ministered to me by an Angel, I pronounce this man and this woman, husband and wife, in the Name of Jesus Christ. Amen.

God bless you. You're married.''

''You may kiss the bride,'' she added.

He grinned roguishly, grabbed her by the waist, dipped her and kissed her sweetly.

Hinata beamed as he grabbed her wrist.

Tsunade turned to the crowd, ''I now present to you Mr and Mrs. Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.''

A lot of cheering and hoots were heard as they ran down the aisle, followed by Sasuke who turned to Sakura, ''Ready to go home?''

''I'll go anywhere with you?'' she kissed as he smirked.

'Hn.'

'Hn.' she mocked him as he laughed.

He grabbed her arm in a gentle but firm grip and led her down the aisle, the smile on her face stretched as she grinned and soon they were both running past her relatives and tons of their friends.

She could still hear her irate mother screeching back up at the aisle, but didn't care nor did she bother to turn back.

* * *

**A/N I hope you all like this chapter, this is something that had occurred to me today, I wanted to write a random Naruto Story with the Characters, this sort of stood out. I hope you all subscribe to my alerts, check out my out stories and comment. **

**~Caribbean Trinidadian.**


End file.
